


Perfektion

by junosbox



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, They super cute
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Team Flash macht einen Filmeabend und Dinge laufen aus dem Ruder, also kommt es dazu, dass Harry und Cisco am Ende auf dem Sofa miteinander kuscheln.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 5





	Perfektion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106160) by [HarriscoFan3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarriscoFan3000/pseuds/HarriscoFan3000). 



Team Flash hatte gemeinsam befunden, dass sie, nach all dem, was ihnen widerfahren war, wenigstens ein bisschen ruhige Zeit verdient hatten.  
Also trafen sie sich einmal in der Woche alle bei Cisco für einen freitäglichen Filmeabend.  
Es war die vierte Woche in der sie dies taten, als Dinge aus dem Ruder liefen.  
Und das war nur wegen einer einzigen Person... Ralph.  
Er entschied, dass es eine wunderbare Idee wäre, Ciscos „Speedsteralkohol“ in Barrys Sprite zu kippen.  
Nach einer Stunde des „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Azkaban“-Schauens öffnete er ein Portal zu S.T.A.R. Labs um ein Paar kräftedämpfende Handschellen zu holen, da Barry es geschafft hatte, jede Vase umzuschmeißen, die er finden konnte und gerade dabei war, mit Mach 4 Runden um den Esstisch zu rennen.  
Ralph, Caitlin und Cisco waren für Barry zuständig, während Joe, Cecile und Iris anfingen, die Wohnung aufzuräumen.  
Harry hatte es geschafft, unbemerkt mit durch Ciscos Portal zu schlüpfen und arbeitete in der Werkstatt an irgendeinem neuen Gerät.  
Sobald Barry sicher in der Pipeline untergebracht war, beschlossen alle, Feierabend zu machen und heim zu gehen.  
Also blieb nur Cisco, alleine in seiner Wohnung.  
Wieder einmal.  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Cisco dachte, dass das möglicherweise einer der Teamkollegen war, der vielleicht etwas vergessen hatte, in dem Wirbelsturm, der Barry Allens trunkenheitsbedingter Wutanfall gewesen war.  
Nur eine dieser Vermutungen stimmte, da vor ihm Harry Wells stand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drängte sich Harry an ihm vorbei und ging auf direktem Wege in die Küche, wo er anfing, die Schränke zu durchsuchen.  
„Dir auch Hallo, Harry.“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Du weißt schon, dass es als unhöflich gilt, wenn man bei jemandem einfach ohne Einladung in die Wohnung stürmt.“  
„Wo hast du das Popcorn?“, fragte Harry, Ciscos Frage komplett ignorierend.  
„Der Schrank direkt über der Mikrowelle...“  
Harry fand das Popcorn und stellte dieses sofort in die Mikrowelle.  
„Aaaalsoooo, was machst du hier, Harry?“  
„Nunja, nach der ganzen Sache mit Allen dachte ich, dass du vielleicht eine Pause vom Team nehmen willst, weil ich, um ehrlich zu sein, denke, dass wir beide eine Pause gebrauchen könnten.“  
Es dabei belassend ließ Harry Cisco in der Küche zurück und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, nachdem er „Der Zorn des Khan“ auf dem Fernseher zum Laufen gebracht hatte. Cisco protestierte nicht dagegen und setzte sich liebend gern neben ihn.  
Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten fing der lange Tag an, Cisco langsam einzuholen, da er in die Abgründe schönen Schlafes abdriftete, zu einem Ort, wo ihn keine Metas oder bösen mörderischen Speedster kriegen konnten.  
Und dann benerkte er, was gerade los war. An irgendeinem Zeitpunkt der Nacht hatte er es hingebracht, den kleinen Abstand, der zwischen ihm und Harry auf dem Sofa bestabd, zu überwinden, und jetzt lag sein Kopf auf der Schulter des anderen Mannes.  
Er war wie gelähmt. Eine Welle von Panik überkam Cisco. Er war zu müde, als dass er gegen Harrys Zorn und Wutanfälle ankommen könnte. Er versuchte einfach aufzuhören nachzudenken, betend, dass Harry schon eingeschlafen war und nichts bemerken würde.  
Und dann war es da. Harrys Arm um Cisco gelegt, ihn näher zu sich ziehend. Ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit verleihend.  
„WAS?! Nein, nicht wieder darüber nachdenken.“, fing Cisco an, sich selbst innerlich anzuschreien. Seitdem Harry von Erde-2 zurückgekommen war und verkündet hatte, dass er und Jesse es geschafft hatten, seinen Intellekt wiederherzustellen und er nicht wieder gehen würde, war Cisco langsam etwas klar geworden.  
Etwas, worüber er sich selbst nicht darüber nachzudenken erlaubte, da der Gedanke allein so verrückt war, dass er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass dieser jemals Wirklichkeit sein könnte.  
Aber jetzt war er hier, auf seinem Sofa, an den Mann gekuschelt, in den er sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. Und derselbe Mann hielt in auch fest in seinen Armen.  
Anscheinend fiel Harry das plötzliche Fehlen seines Atmens auf und er schüttelte ihn, bis er aus seiner Panikattacke heraus war.  
„Ramon... RAMON!? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Jaa, Ich... Ich glaube ich brauche einfach nur etwas Schlaf.“  
Daraufhin schwieg Harry und sah aus, als führte er eine Debatte über etwas in seinem Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er, schaltete den Fernseher aus und fing an, aufzustehen.  
Ohne nachzudenken griff Cisco schlaftrunken nach Harrys Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück neben sich auf das Sofa, woraufhin Harry über das ganze Sofa ausgebreitet dalag.  
Drei Bier und zwei Stunden Schlaf und Cisco kletterte ohne große Überlegung auf Harry drauf, schließlich zur Erkenntnis kommend, dass es gemütlich genug wäre, auf dem Mann zu liegen.  
Als Cisco begriff, was er getan hatte, schaute er auf und sah Harry, der ihn anstarrte. Er sah so entsetzt aus, dachte Cisco. Cisco schaltete sofort wieder in Panikmodus um, hastig versuchend, von ihm wegzukommen, aber da war es wieder... Harrys Arm zog ihn zurück in seine gemütliche, vorherige Position.  
Und dann tat Harry etwas, von dem Cisco nicht dachte, dass einer von ihnen es hätte erwarten können. Harry küsste ihn. Nicht fest, nicht forsch. Mehr so, als wäre er sich unsicher, gar schüchtern. Als Ciscos schläfriges Hirn verstand was da geschah, erwiderte er den Kuss. Und dann übermannte ihn der Schlaf.  
Etwas, das er mit offenen Armen jede Nacht willkommen hieß, das ihn zurückzog in seine müde Seligkeit. Jetzt hasste Cisco es. Harry sah, was mit ihm war und entzog sich langsam seiner Arme.  
„Ich glaube du solltest dich etwas ausruhen, wir können morgen mehr über das hier sprechen.“  
Zu jeder anderen Zeit oder an jedem anderen Tag hätte Cisco dem widersprochen, aber Harry hatte ja Recht. Er brauchte Schlaf, sie beide taten das. Und so ging die Nacht zu Ende. Cisco, der auf Harry liegend einschlief.  
Alles war perfekt.

Ende...


End file.
